Mama
by KathleenC
Summary: Why won't Hermione talk or make a move... not even to her own daughter


MAMA  
  
A/N: Just a short one. I had nothing better to do! Summer is so BORING! But my guitar lessons are starting soon, yey!!  
  
Please read and review. FANKS!!!  
  
"Hey, Hermione." Draco smiled. "Hannah just wanted to say hi to her mama before her first day."  
  
Hermione said nothing.  
  
Draco walked back to the carriage were his daughter was waiting for him patiently.  
  
"Come on baby, mama wants to wish you good luck before we leave for the platform." Draco put out his hand.  
  
A small, delicate hand linked Draco's. A little girl with blonde beautiful curls and the deepest brown eyes stepped out of the carriage.  
  
"Thanks, dad." She smiled up at him.  
  
"Come on. You know how impatient your mother gets." He laughed. Together they walked toward Hermione.  
  
"Hi, mama." Hannah smiled.  
  
But Hermione didn't reply.  
  
"You'll never guess what happened to David the other day." She laughed thinking about Harry's son. "He dared me to duel with him and ended up in ropes."  
  
But Hermione didn't laugh.  
  
"You should've seen Uncle Harry. He was laughing like anything. 'That's what you get for dueling with a Granger' Uncle Harry laughed. But then I told him that I was a Malfoy then he said that I was definitely more of a Granger, then that's when daddy came in and said that I was a Granger- Malfoy. Isn't that cool mama? I've got two last names."  
  
Still Hermione didn't react.  
  
Draco looked at his daughter. It pained him to see how much she looked like Hermione.  
  
"But then in my birth certificate it says I'm a Granger like you mama. David and Riana said it was because you and Daddy were never married." Tears began to trickle down her cheeks.  
  
Hermione didn't try to reach out to her own daughter.  
  
It was definitely in Draco's dreams to marry Hermione but was never fulfilled. It wasn't in Hermione's wishes. But at least the dream to have a child with her was fulfilled and now their daughter who was now eleven was finally going to start in Hogwarts.  
  
"Do you think I'll get into Gryffindor daddy?" She looked up at her father.  
  
"I know you will." He smiled down at his daughter. "Now, you go on ahead and I'll say good bye to your mother."  
  
"Bye Mama. I wish you could come with us."  
  
Hermione didn't make a move.  
  
"Well, I should get going. I'll be taking her to the platform." Draco smiled.  
  
She didn't return the smile like she used to. "I wish I could turn back time Hermione and make things right." Tears began to flow freely from his eyes. "Turn back to the night I lost you. I still have dreams of you running back into my arms. Of smelling you hair again."  
  
Hermione made no move to comfort him.  
  
"Harry and Ron come and visit almost everyday. We just sit there and talk about you." Draco sighed. "It's only been a couple of months but they are also trying to help me move on but I can't, I won't not until the day I die. I love you, Hermione. I wish you knew."  
  
Hermione did know. And Hermione knew that he knew that she loved him too.  
  
"I still think about you baby, day and night. We've gone to more than ten ceremonies in your honor and everyone understood why you couldn't be there. So many people love you Hermione. You've touched so many lives. Days go by and I still pray that you come back to me. Hannah is trying so hard to be strong but there are nights when I hear her calling your name. She misses you as much as I do. You shared a bond with her like no one has and now no one knows how to treat her. She's so fragile but she got a strong heart and a good will just like you do."  
  
Hermione didn't move.  
  
"Daddy we better go!!" Hannah called her father.  
  
"Well, I'll drop by again this afternoon after I see my doctor. I've been seeing him a lot lately." Draco began again.  
  
"Daddy." Hannah whined. "We're going to be late".  
  
Draco smiled to himself. She was definitely her mother's daughter.  
  
"I'm coming. Bye, Herm." He smiled again. "Day by day I'm moving on just like you wanted me too. I'm staying alive for our daughter."  
  
Hermione didn't try to say good bye.  
  
Draco walked over to the carriage. The smell of the grass was a lot stronger now.  
  
"Let's go." Draco nodded his head as they left.  
  
"I miss her too, daddy." Hannah whispered sadly. "Wait! I forgot to do something."  
  
The carriage stopped and Hannah jumped out. She ran to her mother and placed the jasmine flower down, her mother's favorite.  
  
"Hannah Jasmine let's go." Draco called out to his daughter.  
  
"He's using both my names mama that must really mean were late." She smiled. "I love you."  
  
She walked away. Before entering the carriage she took one last look at her mother's grave.  
  
"Let's go now." She smiled up at her father.  
  
"Let's." He smiled down at his daughter.  
  
And together they left the cemetery with the memory of Hermione in their hearts. 


End file.
